GAMEPLAY 101 - TAPS
Crash Fever is a MATCH-PANEL game. You tap on a set of colors and you try to make the longest chain as possible. When you chain the colors together, the game shows you the chain, the number of panels, and where the last #panel will end up. You place your finger on the panel you want. If you remove your finger, it triggers whatever panel you placed your finger on. You can place your finger on the board, (not lifting up your finger yet ) and GLIDE YOUR FINGER across the panels and you will see the possible chains of each color that are available. and how many panels are in the chain. When you find the one you like, and pick up your finger, the panel under your finger will activate. As you glide your finger around, you will notice there are 4 colors plus pink hearts. When the panels activate 1 at a time, and you see the chain, it tells you where the last panel will end up, and how many panels you have linked. When they link, the very last panel becomes a "CRASH PANEL" (CP) and the number of panels that are in the link determines how big the CRASH PANEL will be. Usually linking more than 6 panels creates a CRASH PANEL. AND how many links determines the size of the CRASH PANEL. The CP looks like a little ball with a picture icon on it. The bigger the chain, the bigger the CRASH PANEL is. 4 units make a TEAM of ALLIES, each unit has 3 "TAPS" on the board. The unit at the #1 slot is the ALLY who is playing in that turn. Just like in baseball, and the batter is at home plate. The object of the game is to chain as many links and break as many CRASH PANELS as you can. Every character unit in the game has a PROFILE card. Every unit has a green box that says CRASH SKILL.. The CRASH SKILL box tells you what the CRASH PANEL DOES when you break it. The unit icon on the CRASH PANEL tells you which team member's CRASH SKILL activates when you break it. CRASH PANELS break when you touch them. OK it's your turn, Your ally in #1 spot is playing. You will make 3 taps on the board per turn. In those 3 taps you try to link as many panels and crash panels as you can together with each tap. You can break a crash panel either by linking it, or you can use your tap and touch the CP directly and it will break. Your ally in the #1 spot, the active ally, scores a number of points per panel plus whatever skills activated by the CRASH PANEL. Like volleyball, the 4 team member rotate counter-clockwise. SO ALLY IN THE #1 box, 3 taps. whatever score you tap hits the enemy. Usually, the enemy will attack after 3 team members take a turn at the #1 slot (like batters and home base). That #1 spot is called THE FRONT. Each Ally takes a turn at the front, you make your 3 taps, and it fires at the enemy. 3 Allies have a turn at the FRONT to fire at the enemy. I may sound redundant but when I started playing, I had no clue what was going on.